


Only Them

by Notrandomatall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notrandomatall/pseuds/Notrandomatall
Summary: Based on dammitmarvel ‘s Instagram post about Shuri and Peter being internet friends before they meet in real life. They both told each other who they are, but the other thought they were joking. Havoc insured when they meet.





	Only Them

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to tag on this yet. Also I haven’t written in what feels like forever so hopefully this is okay.

When Peter Parker was given the latest Stark Phone by none other than Tony fu _ -freaking  _ Stark himself, he was quick to ask why.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, “It’s a gift,” At Peter’s confuses look, Tony elaborated, “You use the excuse ‘my phone isn’t working’ so often I have it saved as your contact information.”

 

Peter sputtered for a moment before spitting out an indignant, “I do  _ not- _ ” only for Tony to hang up on him.

 

So, with a sigh, Peter flopped off the ceiling and onto his bed, figuring he shouldn’t risk looking a gift horse in the mouth more than he had to. Soon enough, Peter had the apps he wanted in stored, along with some he didn’t want (cough phone tracker cough), and was messaging back and forth with his friends.

 

MJ, as per usual, sent one word responses until she had to eat. Ned and him fanboyed over his new phone until Peter brought up the tracker and Ned was quick to state, “No, Peter. Mr.Stark will kill me - well, both of us but mostly me - if I remove the tracker from your phone.” So that left his last friend.

 

A girl he met in a Stark Industries questionare on Tumblr with the URL @/wakandanonsense a few years prior. Peter, or rather, @/spideroftheweb, had become fast friends with her after a brief dispute and an exchange of phone numbers.

 

Unfortunately, at that time, Peter was unable to send or receive any messages with photos. It was a problem both he and Ned had fixed, only for Peter to break his phone’s camera when he dropped it trying to keep Ned from taking his picture. That meant he had no idea what Shuri, the name he was given along with the number, looked like. Maybe it was a good thing?

 

“Definitely a good thing,” Peter decided as his phone fell out of his hand, hitting his face and taking a picture at the same time.

 

Peter glared at the photo, moving to delete it as his phone lit up with a call. He hit accept.

 

“Shuri?”

 

“Peter! You didn’t tell me you got a new phone.”

 

“I.. did? I thought I sent-?”

 

Peter could hear Shuri’s smirk as she said, “Your picture, right? Hate to break it to you, but for ‘Spider-Man’, you don’t look very graceful.”

 

Peter groaned, “Just- ugh… How’d you even know it was me?”

 

“No one else has this number outside of Wakanda, genius.”

 

“Still claiming to be a princess, Shuri?” Peter teased.

 

“It’s not pretend if I actually am, unlike you, ‘Spider-Man’.” Shuri snapped back without any heat.

 

Peter laughed, “I am, though.”

 

“Sure, and I’m the queen.” 

 

“Not too far of a stretch, your highness.” 

 

Shuri laughed, “You tease but just you wait, I’ll be proving you wrong soon enough.”

 

That got Peter’s attention, “What do you mean?”

 

“Nervous, Parker?” Shuri spoke, the words drawn out in a way that made them sound more like a challenge than an insult.

 

There was silence on Peter’s end. After a minute Shuri spoke up again, “Peter? Are you still there?”

 

Nothing. Shuri was about to hang up when Peter finally found the clip. “Never Gonna Give You Up” began to play at full volume and Shuri groaned, “You are the worst! I have to go. Maybe I’ll get some picture with the real Spider-Man for you.”

 

Peter didn’t have time to ask what she meant before the line went dead.

 

His phone lit up as he received the onslaught of texts from one very unhappy Happy telling him to hurry up or they’d be late.

 

Peter’s face scrunched up as he asked himself, “Late for what?”

 

His door slammed open as Happy came in, grabbed Peter’s bag, grabbed Peter’s arm, and took them both out past May who waved a quick goodbye at their retreating forms.

 

“Kid, I swear if I got a ticket for this…” Happy muttered under his breath, annoyance palpable but without any real threat as he opened the door for Peter and tossed his backpack in.

 

“Relax, Happy. It’s not like I can’t afford it,” A new voice added from the passenger seat.

 

Peter’s head snapped up to look at the back of Mr.Stark’s head as Happy slid into the driver’s seat and took off.

 

“Remind me again why we couldn’t have taken the jet?”

 

“You said to be as inconspicuous as possible, Boss. Not that this is much better if I’m being honest,” Happy answered, more than used to being blunt with Tony.

 

At some point Peter had begun to doze off, a fact that was unapparent to him until the car suddenly came to a stop.

 

“Come on, kiddo. We’ve got to get a move on if we don’t want to miss the plane.” Tony shook Peter’s shoulder as he spoke.

 

Happy made a quip, something about sounding like a dad. Tony chose not to comment, something he mentally chalked up to Peter groggily stumbling out of the car. What? He didn’t want to confuse the kid more than he already was.

 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, taking his bag and following Tony onto a private jet.

 

Tony shrugged, “Nowhere important. I thought it’d be nice if you were introduced to some people. Expand your horizon, y’know?”

 

“Uh… what kind of people?” Peter asked, eyeing his suit and mask inside the bag, “Like scientists or heroes or both or neither or-?”

 

“Geez, kid. I get the point. Relax. They’re technically both,” He saw Peter freeze up and backtracked, “But not that type of scientists. They’re good people, some of the best. Don’t let them know that I said that.”

 

Tony’s stage whisper coaxed a small smile out of Peter, something he counted as a win.

 

“So, uh, who are they?” Peter asked.

 

Tony smirked, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

And wait they did. Peter didn’t know how long they’d been on the jet - yes, he  _ would’ve _ checked his phone, but Tony had confiscated it when he saw that Peter had started another vlog - but he could tell they’d be there soon. What, with the way Tony’s fidgeting came to a stop.

 

No sooner had the thought crossed Peter’s mind when the seatbelt sign came on (he’d asked Tony why they needed them on a private jet. Tony claimed they were required. In actuality he had them installed when he learned what happened to Peter’s parents. It was more of a comfort thing than anything else, not that Tony would ever admit to that) and they began their descent.

 

“Um… Mr.Stark?” Peter asked, hands and face pressed against the window like a child -  _ he is a child. I brought a child into this life what have I done _ \- with open worry on his expressive face.

 

“Yeah, kid?” Tony asked, forcibly tearing himself away from that train of thought.

 

“Why are we flying at trees?” Peter had thought it was a valid question up until the moment it left his mouth, the same moment they passed through the barrier, “Oh…”

 

The flash of a camera snapped him out of his trance. He turned around to look at Mr.Stark who was shamelessly laughing at the picture. Peter glowered - it wasn’t a pout, Mr.Stark - but turned back to the window as the jet landed.

 

Tony, after assuring Peter that, “No, you don’t need your suit, we’ve been over this-” led them off the plane.

 

The first thing Peter noticed about “this place without a name” (as he dubbed it) was the technology. The next would have had to be the scary looking women with shaved heads and really  _ really  _ pointy spears. And finally, a furry.

 

Wait.

 

“Who’s that?” Peter asked attempting to subtly point to the Black Panther.

 

He failed. He knew he failed the second the cat-furry-looking-person turned to look at him. He felt himself freeze and the mask retracted from the furry-man’s face.

 

“I am T’Challa. The Black Panther and the King of Wakanda.”

 

“Ahuh,” Peter muttered, was this a joke? He looked around, looked at Tony’s smug face, and looked back at the Black Panther with raised eyebrows, “So you’re the King of this place, Wakanda, right?”

 

T’Challa nodded once, “That is correct.”

 

“Wakanda name is that?” Peter asked, no remorse on his face as he snapped a picture of T’Challa’s face to send to Shuri with the caption, “Met your ‘brother’”

 

Shuri’s response was immediate, but it didn’t come from the source Peter expected. Instead of a buzzing from his phone, Peter heard a high-pitched shrieking sound along with some yelling. And it was coming this way.

 

Peter’s spidey senses went off a second before another body forcefully collided with his own, knocking them both to the ground.

 

“Shuri!” Someone scolded as Peter heard Mr.Stark groan.

 

The other body was lifted off of Peter, who stood soon after, “Hey, are you oka-”

 

“Peter!”

 

Peter’s head snapped up to meet Shuri’s gaze, his eyes going wide, “Shuri?”

 

“Confused?” T’Challa muttered to Tony.

 

“Confused.” Tony answered, not caring that he didn’t know what was happening.

 

“You’re here?” Peter asked, hugging Shuri again.

 

Shuri laughed, “Yeah I’m here, genius. I live here. Princess, remember?”

 

“Wait, you were serious about that?”

 

“About what exactly, Shuri?” T’Challa’s tone held a warning, but Shuri paid him no mind.

 

“Yes I was serious!” She rolled her eyes, “But what are you doing here, with him no less?” She shot a pointed glare at Tony.

 

Peter let out a nervous chuckle, “I guess we were both wrong, huh?”

 

It didn’t take Shuri long to connect the dots and yell, “Wait,  _ what _ ?!”

 

The two made their way to Shuri’s lab, Tony and T’Challa following with their questions.

 

Once in the lab, Shuri stopped and turned to Peter, “Let me see you phone.”

 

Peter fished it out and tossed it to her. Soon, their related messages were projected for T’Challa and Tony to look at while Peter and Shuri began to mess around with the lab equipment.

 

Peter was the first to pick up the sound (thank you super hearing, you can go now). He turned and nudged Shuri, both of turning only to see the King of Wakanda and Tony effen Stark laughing once they put together the pieces of what had happened.

 

This was insane. This could only happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there’s anything I can inprove on please let me know! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
